U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,142 to Steinhauser discloses a dispenser for individually dispensing coated abrasive discs from a roll of such discs. Each disc is joined to the next disc by a narrow unsevered neck portion. In order to register the neck portion with the cutter bar of the dispenser, the front face of the dispenser is provided with a recess at the cutter bar, defined by raised wall portions at each side of the cutter bar, and the ends of the dispenser are open, for manual access to the abrasive rolls to enable the user to reach and pull out the next disc at the end of the roll. The present invention is an improvement over the dispenser disclosed in the Steinhauser patent.